life_of_camaryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arising
The Arising depicts the origins of the Physical Universe. The Arising 29,000,000,000,000 B.C. - 800,000,000,000 B.C. The Universe came into physical existence 29 Trillion Years ago (29,000,000,000,000 B.C.). There are 11 known dimensions which exist in the Universe. These dimensions include X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7, X8, X9, X10, X11. Each dimension contains different physical elements and spatial dimensions. The first physical beings to exist were sisters Kaee and Nira. They came to existence in 1 Trillion B.C., when entering from the Neverworld, into Dimension X8. The two beings lived for 30 Billion years by themselves, before discovering another being in Dimension X9, known as Sypher. Kaee represented peace and to let the Universe dictate fate, and progression. Nira instead represented desire for power and control over the universe, and wanted to dictate all of existence. Sypher was a product from the universe to allow reproduction, as neither Kaee or Nira had not gained the ability to create life, only manipulate the physics and elements of their environment. Nira reproduced with Sypher, and Saikean came into existence in the year 960 Billion B.C.. Around 955 Billion B.C., Kaee reproduced with Saikean to create Arans. Around 945 Billion B.C. Nira reproduced again with Sypher, and Safena came into existence. Around 930 Billion B.C., Kaee and Sypher reproduced to create Saraeya. Around 900 Billion B.C. Nira killed Sypher, when she had discovered the way to reproduce by herself. Kaee saw the negative energy that Nira possessed, and became wary of it. in 850 Billion B.C., Kaee had created worlds in Dimension X2. This was the first physical environment to exist outside of X8 and X9. Nira in 836 Billion B.C., entered Dimension X3 and created planets, and Life on the planet Nirala. Kaee had taught Saraeya how to manipulate environments, and allowed her to create an entire galaxy of her own in Dimension X5. By 800 Billion B.C., There had been 24 Billion planets created in the Universe. 800,000,000,000 B.C. - 400,000,000,000 B.C. Nira had shifted her ideologies into reality, and saw that Kaee was becoming a problem. Kaee and Nira were not physically capable of killing each other. Nira instead in 650 Billion B.C., had locked Kaee in an environment making her unable to move. Saikean, Arans, and Safena were all on board with the decisions and actions of Nira. Saraeya however was not happy with this. Saikean had reproduced with an offspring of Nira, and created Naleei in 600 Billion B.C.. Saraeya was capable of being killed by Nira and was afraid but tried to get the others to rebel against her ways. By 500 Billion B.C. Saraeya had been creating planets in Dimension X4. In 473 Billion B.C. Nira had travelled into Dimension X10 for the first time (previously cautious of attempting at risk of death). Nira was unable to stay in the Dimension for long periods of times with out becoming week. In 425 Billion B.C. Saraeya created a protector shield around her, Kaee, Naleei, and around 200 Billion beings, when becoming aware Nira planning to attempt to force them into Dimension 10X causing them potential death. Nira, Saikean, and Safena begun there attempt to end Saraeya and Kaee. Saraeya had communicated with Kaee, where Kaee revealed the only way to become free was to lose many of her abilities and her eternal life. It took 325 Billion years for Kaee to complete the transition out of the locked environment, and had instructed Saraeya on how to lock entire dimensions, which would mean no one could leave or enter. 40,000,000,000 B.C. - 10,000,000,000 B.C. in 40 Billion B.C. once Kaee was free, Saraeya guided her, Naleei, and 200 Billion beings to Dimension X4, as now only Saraeya had the ability to transfer between Dimensions. 120 Billion beings were killed by Nira and her followers on their attempt to flee. Saraeya successfully locked Dimension X4 in 40 Billion B.C., which ensured them safety from Nira. Saraeya and Kaee took their people to the planet Kasaera. Saraeya became the Queen of the Galaxy. Many of the beings lost abilities they possessed in Dimension X8, and Saraeya had the most power, not losing any. Nira spent Trillions of years carefully learning how to unlock the dimension, as many impulsive attempts without lack of knowledge and consequence could lead to death. Kasaera grew to be a highly functioning planet, developing technologies without the influence of Saraeya over billions of years. Dimension X8 was moving faster than X4 due to the lock, which meant 1 Million years in Dimension X4 was 100 Billion Years in X8. In 25 Billion B.C. Kaee lost all abilitiy and transitioned into the Neverworld. Saraeya and Naleei ruled the worlds together, where many beings lifespans would last only a few million years, by each generation the life span would decrease, as the ability of eternal life diminishes by half each reproduction. 10 Billion B.C. - 26,000 B.C. In 10 Billion B.C. Saraeya created the another species in the Dimension, and placed them far away onto their own planet, to observe how they can progress without her intervention. She did this too many other planets. The planet of Kasaera had a population of 610 Trillion by 1 Billion B.C. In 270 Million B.C. Saraeya allowed the first travel through the galaxy of her own beings, she sent them to the planet Vanium. In 13 Million B.C. Naleei separated from Saraeya's rule and started her own rule on the planet Yeshai. In 260,000 B.C. Saraeya created Earth. In 26,000 B.C. Saraeya put small unintelligent life on Earth. 26,000 B.C. - 400 Between 16,000 B.C. and 12,000 B.C. debris that possibly originated from Kasaera landed on Earth, resulting in extreme rapid evolution of lifeforms. in the year 400 6 beings from Kasaera traveled to Earth to make their new home